rise of the werebabies
by Darth vast
Summary: this is just something I saw on deviant art hope the author won't mind me sharing it with you
1. the beginning of it all

"Werebabies are an ancient and secret tribe that originated in the far east. By day, they look like normal humans, going about their daily lives. But every night, as soon as the moon rises, they morph into their true forms, people with glowing diapers and sun dresses and pigtails, sucking on pacifiers.

"Usually they're harmless and playful, but on the night of the full moon, they are gripped with a need to make more werebabies. They hunt in the night, searching for their next victim, to make them a member of their pack. They'll sneak up on you in your sleep, when suddenly they'll press their diaper against your face and you wake up just as they poop their diaper. You try to escape, but it's too late because as you smell the awful mess, it turns you from a normal human into a werebaby, forever cursed to wear thick, bulbous diapers every night…"

"Izzy." May interrupted loudly "You know that the point of a scary story, is to scare us right?"

There was a general murmur of agreement from the twenty or so girls gathered around in a circle. The girl's club at their school was having their annual slumber party, which was an adult-free event the girls held every year to welcome new members. It always began with a scary story telling contest. No one had really wanted Isabelle to go first, she was kind of weird and sometimes made zero sense, but no one else had volunteered either.

"It's true!" Isabelle said angrily "My grandma told me! She never lies!"

"It might scare me into potty training if I was two." Someone in the back called and everyone giggled.

"It's a full moon tonight!" Isabelle said "We need-"

"To go up and check on the cookies." Interrupted Judy "We can continue the contest later once someone has thought of a scary story. Who wants to come with me?"

The girls stood up as one and shuffled up the basement stairs. May, Asha, and Rebecca stayed behind on the couch.

"You coming?" Judy asked

"Nah, we wanna see if we can catch the latest episode of Vampires and Werewolves." May said, clicking on the TV "We'll be up in half an hour."

"Got it. Hey, have any of you seen Liz around here?"

"Who?"

"That redheaded new girl. She was wearing jeans and a white shirt. I haven't seen her."

"Oh, her? She left at the beginning of the contest. I think she might be in the boiler room over there." May gestured to a small room at the far side of the basement.

"What's she doing in there?" Judy wondered aloud, walking over to check on her. The boiler room was dimly lit by one flickering bulb. Judy saw a dark shape in the corner.

"Where were you Liz? You missed the scary story contest." Judy asked "Though, actually you didn't really miss much."

"I was gluing the doors and windows shut so no one could escape." Liz said stepping into the light. Judy's eyebrows raised. Liz was in pigtails and short sun dress with a pacifier in her mouth. A large, white disposable diaper was peeking out from under the bottom of the dress. Judy almost could've sworn it was glowing.

"All right, so Isabelle managed to talk you into trying to scare people after her stupid story." Judy said rolling her eyes "Now where's the hidden camera everyone's watching me on so they can see me scream in fear?"

"Right on the back of my diaper." Liz said, turning around and offering Judy her butt "You want to see?"

Judy walked confidently and bent down to lift up the dress.

"Hi everyo-"

Suddenly Liz bent over and thrust her diaper in Judy's face. Judy let out a muffled shout of surprise but before she could pull her face away, Liz pushed a mess into her diaper and Judy couldn't help but inhale deeply as her face felt the fresh, warm squish that Liz had just pushed against her face.

Riiiip! Judy's pants exploded as a giant diaper tore through them and her shirt morphed into a sun dress identical to Liz's! A pacifier appeared in her mouth and she didn't need to feel her hair to know it had been tied into pigtails.

"Do you believe in werebabies now?" Liz asked happily, looking at Judy upside down through her legs. Her diaper was sagging heavily.

"I feel amazing!" Judy said, lifting her dress up and inspecting her diaper. She looked up at Liz.

"It's great isn't it?" Liz asked "Come on, let's turn the rest of the girls into werebabies."

Judy peeked around the corner.

"Three of them are in there." She whispered "And only two of us. We won't be able to get all of them in one go."

"We need to." Liz whispered back "If one of them escapes, then they could warn the others."

"But how can we do that?" Judy asked

"Watch and learn." Liz said "I'll take care of May and Asha, you just take care of Rebecca."

Judy walked casually into the room while Liz snuck around quickly and went up the stairs. The girls were so focused on the TV, that they didn't see Judy coming until she was right in front of them.

"Woah, girl. What the hell is Izzy paying you?" May asked, looking at Judy funny. Pranks were always a part of the night, but she hadn't expected Judy to partake in any and definitely not like this. But she didn't have much time to think about it as Judy stopped in front of Rebecca and turned around.

"Uh, hey Judy? What are you doing?" Rebecca asked shyly just before Judy stuck her butt in her face. Rebecca was too shy and polite to fight back, even as blart! Judy pushed a mess into her face.

"Girl!" May exclaimed, scrambling backwards. She watched as Rebecca's pants burst at the seams and a giant diaper pop out while her shirt turned into a sun dress. As Rebecca pulled her face away, her hair was tied into pigtails and a pacifier thuped gently in her mouth.

"Ahhh!" May and Asha screamed together and sprinted out of the basement. May got to the stairs first and sprinted up, rounding the corner and ran face first into Liz's outstretched diapered butt.

"Gotcha!" Liz said and before May could react she felt warm mush push against her face from the inside of the diaper. Riiiip! Her pants exploded as she got her diaper. It bulged right into Asha's face who was just a step behind her. May giggled around her new pacifier at her luck.

"Wha- no!" Asha screamed as her former ally pooped her diaper right on her face. Another pair of pants ripped and Asha felt her new diaper excitedly.

"We're werebabies now!" May said, admiring her pigtails and short dress

"Let's turn more of the girls into us!" Asha said "I call Abby!"

"I got Isis!" May said

Upstairs, the party continued. The girls were sitting around chatting with each other.

"They're being way too loud in the basement." Isis muttered "I know that they need to scream every time someone breaks up or gets back together, but honestly, can't they bring it down from bloodcurdling sometimes?"

"I didn't think Asha was even that into Vampires and Werewolves." Abby said "Personally I think… OMG!"

The room fell into stunned silence as the five werebabies marched in.

"Hello, you are now all a part of my new werebaby pack that I have declared myself leader of." Liz said

A couple girls laughed nervously. They knew something was definitely up, May, Asha and Judy wouldn't be caught dead wearing an exposed diaper, and certainly not one with fake poop in it, they were too popular.

"Guys, don't you see!?! They're werebabies!" Isabelle yelled from the other side of the room. The girls turned to face her, looking for an explanation and it was then that the werebabies moved.

Isis and Abby suddenly found diapers mushing against their faces while Liz and Judy took two other victims. Rebecca tried to get a fifth girl, but she wasn't forceful enough and the girl managed to shove her off. Pants tore, diapers bulged, and the rest of the girls watched as four more girls were transformed into werebabies.

"Ahhh!"

"Eeeek!"

"Help!"

The girls screamed and scattered as panic ensued. The werebabies gave chase. Liz picked out one of the more popular girls, Lily and ran after her, followed closely by Judy and Rebecca.

Lily ran straight for the door and yanked, but it didn't open. Liz giggled as she remembered how she had used super strong glue to seal all the doors and windows shut. No one was getting in or out without the glue remover.

"What!?!" She screamed as Liz, Judy and Rebecca came up behind her. She darted left and Liz caught her arm and Judy got her other side. Together they pulled her onto the floor while she tried to twist out of their grip.

"Get her Becky!" laughed Liz as Lily thrashed

"I-I dunno if I can do a good job." Rebecca said shyly "I've never faceshitted before."

"You can do a great job! Just do it!" Liz urged and Rebecca moved forward, unsure of herself, and positioned her diaper over Lily's head.

"Don't you dare Rebecca!" Screamed Lily, but Rebecca closed her eyes and squatted, her big diaper pressed against Lily's face.

"Guuaaah!" She groaned as she closed her eyes and pushed a load into her diaper.

"Did-did I do a good job?" She asked when she finished with her eyes still closed

"Yep! Lily's a big werebaby now! Right Lily?" Liz said, letting her go

"Mmm, Rebecca, your diaper is nice and warm. Smells good too." Lily said, rubbing her face in Rebecca's diaper.

"R-really? Thanks!" Rebecca said, blushing

Meanwhile, Isabelle had managed to direct a couple non-diapered girls up the only flight of stairs to the second floor.

"Barricade the stairs!" Isabelle shouted to the survivors upstairs, instructing them to pile furniture up as the werebabies were busy with the girls downstairs. Poor Carly was being held down by three of her best friends while Isis pressed her diaper against her face. Dani thought she was safe after she had gotten into the laundry room and locked the door, but little did she know May had anticipated the move and was hiding behind the washer. She was still breathing a sigh of relief when she got dragged down from behind and got a cushy diaper squashed on her face. Megan managed to get to the stairs right after the barricade was done.

"Let me in!" She screamed, tugging at the chairs and tables and dressers the girls had piled at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry, we can't help you!" Isabelle replied, knowing that it could be a trap or they could let werebabies past. A couple feet away she heard a scream as Megan was grabbed. Then the scream was muffled as a diaper came down on her face and there was an awful squish as Megan got faceshat. And then, to Isabelle's horror, Megan began giggling.

"Let me in!" She called again "I want to poopie in your face!"

"Who's left?" Isabelle asked, turning to the girls behind her. She saw only six other girls beside herself; Irene, Sylvia, Emma, Jackie, Kelly, and Abby.

"We're all going to get turned into them!" wailed Emma

"Shut up!" Growled Abby "We just need to find a way out of here."

"Are all the windows sealed up here too?" Isabelle asked

"Yeah, I just checked." Jackie said

"We'll just have to break one open. That barricade should last…"

Suddenly there was a hacking on the other side of the barricade.

"What's that?" Abby asked

"It's an ax!" cried Emma "Ah, we're all going to become-"

"Shut up!" Abby said again, more forcefully this time. Suddenly something in the barricade splintered and broke and the girls caught a glimpse of a swinging ax.

"We'll just have to make a break for it." Abby said

"No! We need to stay calm and…"

"Follow me! Ahhhh!" Abby shouted as she pushed through the weakened barricade.

Abby knocked the ax out of the hands of a startled Liz and slipped and ran straight into Megan, who stumbled back into May, who tripped Asha, and they all tumbled down the stairs in a heap. Abby spun around and around as she fell and did a faceplant right in May's diaper. The werebabies giggled in amusement as the latest member of their pack's pants exploded and she brought her face up giggling with them, sucking on the pacifier in her mouth.

The six remaining girls didn't wait to see what happened as they all dove for hiding spots. Isabelle, Emma, and Kelly all ducked into a closet and huddled together while Irene and Sylvia hid under a bed and Jackie took the bathroom.

Werebabies flooded into the upstairs and began to tear apart the place. In the closet, Emma sobbed silently and Kelly tensed. Isabelle knew it wouldn't be long until they were found and dragged down.

"We need a better hiding spot." She whispered

"Agreed." Kelly said

"Please, I don't want to be a werebaby!" Emma begged and Kelly pinched her

"Don't lose hope." She said

"I think there's an attic a few steps down the hall." Isabelle said "There's a pull down ladder. It's probably the safest place."

You're right. Everyone ready? One… two… three!" Isabelle said and shoved open the closet and the three girls made a break for it. The two or three werebabies nearby were caught by surprise and easily knocked aside as they sprinted for the attic, but the others heard the commotion in the hall and swarmed out of the bedrooms. Isabelle's heart skipped a beat as she saw Irene and Sylvia among them, thick diapers wrapped around their waists. Behind her, Emma suddenly tripped on the rug and was immediately grabbed by five or six werebabies who held her down while Megan loomed over her.

"Poopie time, baby." Megan said and smothered Emma's face in her diaper. Emma thrashed against her oppressors, but she was helpless as she felt warm mush push against her face and for good measure, Megan soaked her diaper. Emma began to giggle around her pacifier and jumped up to join the chase, even while her pants were still bursting and her clothes were changing.

Isabelle got to the ladder first and yanked it down. She managed to fly up it fast enough that the hands didn't get to her. Kelly wasn't so lucky. Two pairs of hands grabbed her ankles and Isabelle couldn't grab Kelly's outstretched hand in time. Kelly fell into a flurry of arms as two or three diapers squished against her face at once.

"It's so fun! Please join us!" Emma yelled to Isabelle as she shut the trapdoor at the top of the ladder and dragged some old furniture over it.

"I love my dee-dee!" Kelly giggled, pooping just for the fun of it.

Liz ran into the hall at that moment.

"What happened?" She asked

"Izzy's upstairs and Jackie's hiding in the bathroom." Someone said

Liz smirked "And they didn't think I'd come prepared. A baby could have anticipated this." She said, holding up the gleaming ax. She turned to the bathroom where Jackie was hiding and began to hack.

"You don't need to use the bathroom anymore!" Taunted Liz as she chopped down the door. Jackie whimpered as she curled up into a ball in the bathtub before four werebabies came in and carried her to the base of the attic ladder.

"You hear this Izzy?" Liz shouted up to the attic "This is the sound of your last friend joining us."

"Please…" Jackie begged, but even she knew there was no point as Liz gleefully pressed her diaper against her face. Isabelle couldn't help but hear the sound of the only other remaining survivor's pants ripping, as Jackie's thick diaper bulged.

It didn't take long for Liz to break through into the attic too. Isabelle rained down books and clothes and anything she could lay her hands on down on the werebabies to try to stop them. But with each heave of an encyclopedia or pile of clothes, her arms grew heavier and heavier until she couldn't do anything as she stood there, panting, and they stormed up the ladder.

"Well, well, well." Liz mused as Isabelle was overwhelmed "Are you ready to become the newest member of my pack?"

"Like hell you bit-" Isabelle was cut off by Liz's diaper coming down on her face

"Don't fight it, you know it's inevitable." Liz said "You'll love it, all your friends do."

"Noooo…" Isabelle moaned, trying to hold her breath but eventually she had to gasp for air. And when she did, riiiip! Her pants shredded as her diaper broke through.

"I think somebody likes it." Liz said

"Urrggh." Isabelle managed to resist a moment longer. But then splorch! Liz pooped her diaper a little more and Isabelle was overcome.

"Like it? I love it!" She said excitedly, shoving her face even more into Liz's diaper and the rest of the girls cheered.

Soon, the party was back in the basement and the girls were excitedly chattering about who they were going to turn into werebabies next.

"Next month we can invite the cheerleading team!"

"And the volleyball team!"

Liz giggled with excitement. Her new pack was so smart. And obedient too.

"Hey Izzy." She said

"Yes alpha?" Isabelle asked

"You're the only one here in a clean diaper. Would you like the honor of faceshitting me?"

"Yes alpha." Said Isabelle as Liz lay back on a couch and pulled Isabelle's butt onto her face. She sighed as she felt warm squish squash against her face.

"Hey I want some too!" Megan said, pressing her face against Liz's diaper

"Me too!" Jackie said and pressed her face against Megan's diaper. The rest of the girls copied them.

That was how they spent the rest of the night, in a strange circle around the room, pressing their faces to each other's butts and savoring the warm, mushy feeling and taking deep breaths of the wonderful smell.


	2. the moon part 1

It started as a party like any other. Addie's parents were out of town and after clearing out anything that was remotely breakable she and the rest of the cheerleaders sent a few texts out that there was going to be a party that Friday night. An hour in most of the people had shown up, drinks were being opened and a few hasty couples were already looking for their own room. Addie enjoyed herself but stayed near the front door to make sure no one who hadn't been invited tried to sneak in to look cool.

She was just about to lock the door for the night when there was a knock. Addie opened the door "Welc- huh?" She looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Down here!"

Addie looked and saw Liz standing at the bottom of the front steps. There wasn't very much light and she was hard to make out. Addie could only really see her face.

"Liz?" She asked in disbelief. There were certain rules about who was allowed to come to the cheerleaders parties and who wasn't, mostly based on popularity. Liz was well below the threshold.

"It's a full moon tonight so I thought I was automatically invited." Liz said. Addie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, um, I don't know if you know this or not, being so stupid, but there's a reason you weren't invited to this party." Addie said

"You know it's a blue moon tonight." Liz said, ignoring the statement "It gives us some special powers."

"What? Us? What are you talking about?" Addie asked

"I'll show you, come over here." Liz said, beckoning

Addie sighed and walked down the stairs. Liz didn't scare her one bit.

"All right, what is it?" She asked

"A little further!" Liz said, moving farther away. Addie followed.

Just as she followed Liz around the house into the blind spot where no one would see them, Addie noticed something. She hadn't been able to get a good look at Liz before but now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark she saw that Liz's outfit looked awfully strange. She was wearing a sun dress, which wasn't too out of place except it was light pink and had little white trim around the hem of the skirt and sleeves. It reminded Addie of something a toddler would wear. And her hair, it was in pigtails, again reminding Addie of a toddler.

"Now!"

"Hu- ah!" Several pairs of hands grabbed Addie and pulled her onto the grass. A hand clapped tightly over her mouth to keep her from yelling. Addie pulled, but she was completely taken by surprise. They had her immobilized and silenced in seconds.

"Quietly now." Liz said while Addie was held down. She turned around and lifted up the hem of her skirt. In the moonlight Addie blinked twice, but there was no doubt about what she saw. Liz was wearing a diaper, a thick, crinkling disposable diaper between her legs. And she was moving it towards Addie's face.

"All right, I'm ready." Liz said "On my mark, uncover her mouth so I can faceshit her."

Faceshit!?! Now Addie's heart began to pound even harder if possible and her thrashing became more desperate. What were they doing to her? Liz wasn't actually about to… use her diaper on her face was she!?!

"Now!" Liz said and Addie suddenly found herself able to yell again

"He-!"

Addie's scream was cut off almost immediately by Liz's diaper pressing against her face. She struggled but the other werebabies held her in position. It wouldn't have made a difference anyways, Addie didn't have any leverage against Liz sitting on her face.

"Ahh…" Liz sighed, relieving herself into her diaper. Pffft! Addie didn't know well enough to hold her breath.

There was a moment where she thought that whatever Liz was pressing against her face smelled disgusting. Then, suddenly it turned into the most amazing smell in the world. Without thinking Addie thrust her face deeper into Liz's mushy butt and breathed deep. Her panties crinkled and puffed out, stretching the seams on her skinny jeans until riiip! Her pants tore open and a thick, disposable diaper broke out, crinkling softly between her legs. Then her t-shirt began morphing and changing until it had become a short sun dress, with the dress low enough to cover just half of her diaper so anyone could see what she was wearing. A pacifier formed in Addie's mouth, which she suckled softly without a second thought and her hair tied itself into pigtails, completing the transformation. Liz stood up and looked down at Addie.

"How do you feel?" Liz asked. Addie snickered and squatted. Braap! Her diaper drooped.

"The key to the back door is under the garden gnome." She said in between pacifier sucks while she messed her diaper. Liz got down on the grass and stuck her face into Addie's expanding diaper and rubbed her face in it.

"Mmm, you're a stinky little diaper girl." She sighed "You make a perfect werebaby."

"Thanks. And I have just the person to share it with, hee hee." Addie giggled before running off with the other werebabies.

Mark, a linebacker on the football team and Addie's boyfriend was sprawled out over a couch near the back door. He didn't think much of the back door creaking open or the somewhat strange squishing noise he heard until Addie walked in front of him, her diaper still warm and stinky.

"Hey Mark." She said, making no effort to hide her diaper

"Hey Addie. You look, um… different." He said

"There's an empty room over here." Addie whispered, stroking her boyfriend's crotch. Mark was never one to turn down sex. He let her push him into the room and close the door just before the werebabies began to faceshit the other people in the room, overwhelming them with sheer numbers before they could make a sound.

"So, do I need to change my baby's diaper?" Mark asked, playfully pulling Addie's diaper back to check it. A moment later he jerked his hand away.

"Aww, what's wrong, do you not like my stinky diaper?" Addie asked, shaking her butt playfully "I made it nice and full just for you."

"You… diaper… poop… what!?!" Mark exclaimed "Addie did you mess yourself like a- mmm…"

Addie cut him off but pressing her lips to his. Her hand went to his crotch and she rubbed him. She knew how to seduce stupid football players. Slowly she lowered him onto the bed, him having almost forgotten about her diaper, kissing him furiously on the lips.

"Oh Addie…" Mark sighed. Addie stroked him one more time

"Close your eyes." She commanded

Mark did as told and puckered his lips and leaned forwards, expecting another kiss. His lips touched warm plastic.

"Hmm?" He asked just before Addie put all her weight on her diaper and sat on his face with her squishy, smelly behind. Squish!

"Hee hee!" Addie giggled, squashing her mess around on Mark's face, watching his pants rip open as the football player got put back in diapers. Then she frowned as she watched Mark's football uniform top turn into a baby blue t-shirt.

"You know I wish that you were a sissy." She mused out loud "You'd make such a cute sissy."

To her complete surprise, Mark's t-shirt changed mid-morph and became a baby blue sun dress instead.

"I can choose what you turn into!?!" Addie asked excitedly. Was this what Liz meant by the blue moon was special? But it didn't really matter, she closed her eyes and imagined her ideal boyfriend while rubbing her diaper into Mark's face.

Mark felt his entire body tingle and suddenly all his body hair and muscle shriveled away, leaving him with delicate little arms and legs and a slender, more feminine torso. The hair on his head began to grow at an impossibly fast rate, falling down to his neck and then shoulders and curling at the tips. Then his sun dress changed from baby blue to hot pink and even his diaper got little pink ruffles on the seat. He was still technically a boy, but at first glance anyone would have assumed that he was a girl.

"Oh you're so cute!" Addie giggled, turning around and stoking his long, golden hair with little curls. Mark looked up at her and blushed, sucking on his pink pacifier.

"You, um, weally tink so?" He asked with a very clear baby lisp. Addie kissed him on the head one more time before returning her pacifier to her mouth. Mark smiled timidly. They stared at each other lovingly until there was a loud braap! and Mark's diaper bulged out. Mark's eyes widened in surprise.

"Um, I, uh…"

Addie giggled around her pacifier.

"Aww, you couldn't even feel yourself making a stinky could you?" She asked, patting her sissified boyfriend's diaper. Mark's cheeks turned red and he sucked on his pacifier harder.

"Hee hee, don't worry, I think it's cute how you helplessly made a little mess like a real baby."

Mark nodded.

"Um, Mommy, I'm hungwy…" He said

"Mommy? Oh I see…" Addie said "You're not just a sissy werebaby, you're a mentally regressed sissy werebaby. You're my mentally regressed sissy werebaby. So if it's my job to feed you then that means…"

She felt her breasts, which now that she focused on them did seem a little bigger than they had been before. A little milk squirted out of one and made a dark spot on her sun dress. Mark drooled at the sight.

"Come on, up on Mommy's lap." Addie said, sitting on the bed and letting one then both of her breasts bounce out of her sun dress. Mark didn't think twice before sitting down on her thigh with his squishy butt and drinking. He took several gulps and then pulled his head away, milk running down his chin.

"Oh, uh, Mommy…" Mark murmured, glancing at his diaper. Addie felt a warm mass push its way into his diaper. She patted him on the head. Her sissy probably had been holding it for a while, she expected a nice, full diaper to change.

"Go on, finish making a mess in your pampers. Mommy will get you cleaned up afterwards."

"But Mommy…" Mark complained, blushing as he helplessly messed himself "Mommy I'm a big boy weawebaby…"

Addie pushed her breast back into his mouth, silencing him.

"Don't be silly." She said "You're just a little baby sissy who needs her Mommy."

"Mmmph…" Mark murmured, drinking her breastmilk

"You know come to think of it, we shouldn't be calling you boy names anymore. How about… Maggie. Yeah, from now on you'll be Maggie."

"All wight." Maggie said, letting go of Addie's nipple, satisfied. Fart! She let out one last small fart into her diaper and sighed in relief.

"Aww, that felt good didn't it?" Addie said, squishing Maggie's poopy diaper with her hand "It feels good to just make a stinky in your pants instead of holding it in doesn't it?"

"Mmm-hmm." Maggie nodded. Urp! She let out a soft belch.

"Now let's get you changed."

Addie laid out Maggie on the bed and grabbed some spare diapers the werebabies had brought. She giggled as she saw the size of Maggie's male parts. Her sissy wasn't going to be doing anything with that teeny tiny pee-pee anytime soon except wetting her diapers.

Maggie suddenly looked at Addie "Hey, uh, Mommy? Whad am I gonna say to the othaw foodbawl pwayers?"

Addie laughed "Football? Sweetie I could never let you play such a rough sport. But if you like seeing big, tough boys so much then you could always be a cheerleader. Would you like that?"

Maggie's eyes lit up at the idea "Yeah!" She stopped "But Mommy, I can't be a cheerleadaw if I'm weawing diapees. Ewyone will see and make fun of me!"

Addie finished up with her diaper change and kissed her on the forehead "Oh don't worry about that sweetie. You see, all the girls on the cheerleading team need diapers."

"Weally!?!" Maggie asked

"Yep, they have accidents all the time when they're at practice. Like Mommy here."

To emphasize her point, Addie stuck her full diaper in Maggie's face and began slowly squishing it back and forth. Maggie giggled happily and pushed her face in. She didn't even notice that she was wetting herself again.

Technically what Addie had said wasn't true. There were still quite a few cheerleaders who didn't need diapers, though that wouldn't be the case for long. Most of the cheerleaders were at the party and Liz had sent Rebecca to take care of the few cheerleaders that weren't.

Jamie, Kallen, Franny and Susan had been tweaking their new cheer and were walking through the empty school hallways to get to the party. Rebecca was the lone person walking towards them. She was wearing her sun dress and diaper and had her pacifier in her mouth. As soon as they saw her, the cheerleaders stopped dead.

"Um, hi?" Rebecca said, staring at their feet.

Rebecca was so shy and socially awkward that usually cheerleaders didn't even bother picking on her, but they couldn't resist making fun of a girl dressed like a baby. In a flash, the four cheerleaders had surrounded Rebecca from all four sides, making sure she couldn't escape.

"What's wrong? Are you lost baby girl? Did you lose your mama?" Jamie asked

"Aww, looks like the wittle BABY needs DIAPERS." Kallen jeered, lifting up Rebecca's skirt from behind to get a better view of her padding

"Ummm…" Rebecca muttered, looking down and sucking on her pacifier for comfort

"Are you going to go potty in your PAMPERS baby girl?" Franny asked "It's all right, we'll change your icky DIAPER."

She gave Rebecca a hard swat on the butt. Rebecca eeped and suddenly there was a faint hissing sound coming from her diaper. All four cheerleaders looked down at the same time to see her diaper yellowing and sagging.

"She's using it!" Susan squealed "She's actually using her diaper!"

"Uh…" Rebecca blushed

"I guess she's even more of a BABY than we thought."

"She belongs in preschool! No, daycare!"

"Anyone got a BOTTLE for the BABY?"

"I bet you need to go poo-poo too don't you, BABY?" Kallen sneered "Why don't you just go in your DIAPER? After all, you've already USED it once."

Kallen bent down to get a better look at the wet diaper. She happened to lean in too close. Rebecca stuck her butt out and grunted. There was a loud fart! and her diaper ballooned into Kallen's face.


	3. the moon part 2

Liz walked around, surveying her pack's work. The party was a complete success. There were just a few more teens left to put in diapers and none of them stood a chance of survival. She noted that the boy to girl ratio was heavily skewered in favor of girls and the boys that did get to keep their male parts were almost all either sissies or mentally regressed toddlers. She hadn't exactly planned on that part but she supposed she should have expected it since she'd started with all girls and the girls far preferred rubbing their faces in cute, stinky girl diapers. Not that she was complaining. Who liked boys anyways? They were so much better as girls making big stinky messes in their diapers.

Nearby Kelly, one of the werebabies Liz had assigned to cleaning up, opened a closet to find two trembling girls.

"And what do we have here?" Kelly grinned, proud of her find "Two big grown ups wearing panties?"

"W-what did you do to everyone?" The girl in front stammered

"The same thing we're going to do to you." Kelly said, twirling around and planting her full diaper right in her face. The girl tried to get back but there wasn't enough room in the closet. Kelly's diaper pressed against her face with a squish! and her pants tore open to reveal a poofy, crinkling diaper. Ten seconds later Taylor's hair was in pigtails, a pacifier was in her mouth, and she had a sundress on with her diaper peeking out underneath.

"T-Taylor?" The other girl watched in horror as Taylor squatted and pooped her diaper

"Oh, don't worry Jess. You're going to love this." Taylor said, standing up, her diaper now stinky and ready for her former friend. Jess kept her away for as long as she could but she couldn't last forever.

Taylor's mushy butt pressed to Jess's face, faceshitting her. A crinkling diaper broke out of her jeans. Her outfit changed to a baby blue sun dress. When she pulled her face away she had a pacifier in her mouth and her hair in pigtails.

"Well?" Taylor asked. Jess's only response was a muffled fart while she made good use of her new diaper. She took Taylor by the hips and began rubbing her face in her squishy diaper.

"Excellent." Liz nodded and walked away. She didn't notice the figure behind her quickly ducking into a room.

Grant sighed as soon as he shut the door. This was really bad. He thought that he'd be able to direct the survivors to safety but there were just too many werebabies and now almost every single one except for him was pooping their diaper. He needed to find a way out and fast before they found him too.

After almost everyone at the party had been turned, Liz began sending werebabies out to get the few remaining classmates. Most of them were sleeping peacefully only to be sat on by someone's squishy butt and a minute later they were happily messing their own diaper.

Tiffany and Brock were two of the few that weren't. Brock was walking Tiffany home after a late movie. They weren't quite boyfriend and girlfriend yet, though both of them were definitely considering it. They were enjoying the night when there was a sudden snap behind them. Tiffany looked back but didn't see anyone in the darkness.

"Did you hear something?" Tiffany asked. Brock nodded nervously.

"Let's get back to your house." He said, picking up the pace. Ten steps later he realized that Tiffany's footsteps had disappeared.

"Hey Tiff?" He asked, looking behind him "Tiff are you there?"

"Yeah, right here, sorry I was just adjusting something." Tiffany said, running out of the darkness. Brock breathed again.

"Don't scare me like that!" He said "I thought you'd been grabbed or something!"

Tiffany smirked "Yeah, nothing like that!" She said, twirling around in her sun dress. Brock didn't remember that she'd a sundress on.

"Um, were you always wearing that?" He asked, scratching his head. It looked young, like something you put on a toddler. The dress was awfully short too, he could just make out Tiffany's butt poking out from underneath it. He would definitely have remembered if she'd been wearing something that revealing.

"Yeah, it's brand new!" Tiffany nodded "So are my panties, you've got to see them!"

"Whoa!" Brock blushed "Tiff, we're just friends all right?"

"Yeah, I know, but just take a quick look." Tiffany said, turning around and sticking her butt out. Brock slowly reached out and lifted up the hem of her skirt. Tiffany grabbed the sides of his head and yanked his face down into her diaper.

"Ahh…" She sighed. Blaart! Her diaper bulged into Brock's face. Riiip! A diaper tore through Brock's pants.

"Are we still just friends?" Tiffany asked, sticking her stinky butt out and rubbing it side to side in Brock's face. Brock took his face out of her diaper just long enough to reply.

"Of course not. Girlfriend, hee hee."

Tiffany giggled and pushed him down onto the grass and sat on his face and pushed another hot mess into her diaper. Pffft!

Back at the party Grant ducked in and out of the teens trying his best to avoid suspicion. He was wearing an obvious diaper in between his legs that he'd picked up from one of the many packages of diapers now lying around the house. He'd stuffed some rope into the seat to make it look like he'd messed. He hoped it would look authentic enough to convince the werebabies that he didn't need to be faceshat. All he needed to do was get out of the house so he could retrieve his gear and then maybe he'd be able to save his friends or at least stop the spread. It was just a little farther now, almost at the door…

A figure stepped in front of him. Grant recognized him, it was Tommy, a boy from his English class. He was wearing a dirty diaper between his legs.

"Um, hi?" Grant said, trying to keep his voice even

"If you want to get outside you need to let me faceshit you." Tommy said "Sorry but it's just security so that no one sneaks past."

"Oh, um, I wasn't trying to get out." Grant said quickly "I was just, um, looking."

"Yeah?" Tommy asked. It was obvious he was a little suspicious. Grant gulped. He was surrounded by werebabies. If Tommy yelled that he wasn't really a werebaby then he'd have messy diapers pressed in his face in seconds.

"Yeah. Just fresh air. You know." Grant said, trying to make it sound convincing. Tommy turned around and patted his lumpy, sagging diaper. It had some brown blotchy stains on the seat. Grant realized the rope probably wasn't even noticeable if that was what a werebaby's messy diaper looked like.

"Do me a favor and just prove to me that you're really a werebaby would you?" He asked. Grant broke out into a sweat.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He said, inching forward as slow as he could, his eyes darting for a way out.

"Grant!" A cheerful voice behind him said. Grant spun around and came face to face with Isabelle. She was had a pacifier in her mouth and a drooping diaper under her skirt.

"Oh hi Izzy!" Grant said

"I was so worried that you'd find a way to avoid being turned into a werebaby!" She said "I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, I got turned really early in the night." Grant said. Isabelle giggled and glanced at his diaper.

"Aww don't tell me you actually got a diaper change? I wanted us to be able to faceshit each other."

"Actually…" Grant leaned in close and whispered "I wanted you to be the first one I faceshat."

A shiver ran up Isabelle's spine "There's an open room on the second floor." She giggled and a moment later she was hauling Grant up the stairs as fast as she could. Tommy didn't bother giving chase. He knew it was inevitable that Grant would be a werebaby before long. He returned to playing with his squishy diaper.

Isabelle shut and locked the door as soon as they were inside the room. She turned to Grant beaming.

"Grant! Oh my gosh Grant I… I can't believe it!" She said, wetting her diaper in excitement

"So you've liked me too?" Grant asked. Part of him still hated leading Isabelle on like this, even if she was a werebaby, but there was no turning back now.

"Since I was turned I just wanted you to be a werebaby!" Isabelle said breathlessly. Then she looked down, seeming to think of something sad "Actually, I kind of wanted to transform you myself. I kind of wanted you to be a… well… a bim- er well it really doesn't matter."

She looked up "But you're still perfect like this. Now you must really need to make a stinky. It's so sweet that you held it for me!"

"Yeah." Grant said, slowly reaching into his diaper for the rope.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let it- huh?"

Isabelle stopped talking, seeing Grant was doing something. Grant sprang into action. It took him one moment to lasso Isabelle and one more to have her tied up tight on the bed.

"You'll regret it if you try calling for help." He said firmly, though both of them knew there wasn't any bite to the threat. He didn't have the heart to harm Isabelle. For her part, Isabelle wanted to make him a werebaby herself so he'd be perfect for her, so she kept her voice down.

"So you really haven't been transformed yet." Isabelle chuckled, admiring how well the ropes binding her were tied "Well you're a good werebaby hunter, I see I taught you well. But too bad for you there are too many of us. You and I both know you're leaving here as an adorable little crinkle butt."

"We'll see about that." Grant said. He smacked Isabelle's squishy butt.

"Now mess yourself some more." He said

Isabelle frowned "Huh?"

"I'm going to half turn myself so I can get out of here."

Isabelle broke into laughter "Half turn yourself? What? Either you're a werebaby or not. You honestly think that you'll be able to fight it?"

"I know I can resist the transformation." Grant said "Even if I am a werebaby in body, I'll never surrender my mind!"

Isabelle giggled. He was so stupid, whatever his idea was. When he became a werebaby, he'd be filling his diaper in seconds. But she wasn't about to stop him. Grant took two steps and rested his face against the seat of Isabelle's diaper.

"Do it." He said

Isabelle had just enough mobility to push her diaper into his face. She began to mess with a soft blort! Grant hesitated then pushed his face in and let himself take deep breaths of Isabelle's stinky diaper.

A huge crinkling diaper burst through his pants and his t-shirt morphed into a sun dress. Grant groaned in disgust knowing that he was now a sissy. Except he wasn't a sissy. There was a tingling sensation in his chest and suddenly it bulged out. His crotch got a similar sensation just before Grant stopped being able to feel his penis. He knew something was wrong and that she wasn't just making him an ordinary werebaby but he couldn't pull his face out of Isabelle's diaper. It was like it was held there by some unseen force.

"Mmmph!" He said, only managing to use up precious oxygen and make himself transform faster. Isabelle giggled at his pathetic attempt to resist. Now that she had his face in her diaper she could mold him, or her rather, into anything she wanted. And she wanted bigger breasts.

"Mmm…" Grant moaned as she felt her chest expand even further. She thought it was just one last growth spurt but it turned out to be far from it. Her butt kept expanding, her thighs kept thickening, her chest kept growing. Grant couldn't tell for sure with her face buried in Isabelle's diaper, but she was pretty sure that her breasts alone were almost the size of watermelons.

"Aww, Grant, you look adorable!" Isabelle snickered, craning her neck to check on her progress "Or should I say Grace now?"

"Mmm…" Grace said

"I'm almost done, just a little more…"

Pffft! Isabelle finished messing herself just as she finished up the transformation. Grace stumbled backwards, disoriented but giggling for some reason. She felt like her brain was numb or something. There was a large pacifier in her mouth, slowly sliding in and out of her poofy lips. Her thick, puffy diaper crinkled between her legs while she swayed side to side, her sun dress so short that the hem of the dress barely covered her belly button. Less than half of her enormous breasts were contained on the top.

Then her eyes focused and she seemed to remember who she was. She pulled her pacifier out of her mouth and gasped. Instead of the usual clear plastic bulb for sucking on, her pacifier had a plastic dildo on the end with milky white stuff running slowly out of the tip.

"What!?! No! I can't want this!" Grace said, drawing back her arm to throw it away. She stopped. Then, closing her eyes so she didn't have to see what she was doing, she quickly brought it back to her mouth and licked it.

"No, no, oh please no…" Grace said, holding her special pacifier inches away from her mouth with her hands trembling, trying desperately to resist just for a few more seconds. Then with a quick jolt she put it into her mouth and left it there, thupping softly.

"I'm really sorry Izzy…" Grace murmured while she sucked on her cummy pacifier "I didn't realize it would be this strong… I can't… I…"

Pffft! Grace's cheeks turned even more red if possible. She was messing herself voluntarily. Even though she hated it she wanted, no she needed to be in a big, stinky diaper.

Isabelle, meanwhile, was lying on the bed feeling quite a bit of guilty pleasure of her own. She'd always secretly thought Grant would make a great bimbo, it was one of her biggest fantasies. She hadn't intended to transform him into a full on bimbo, she'd only intended to make him a werebaby, but seeing bimbo werebaby Grace messing her diaper… it was like a dream.

"You did this on purpose didn't you!?!" Grace said, seeing Isabelle's face and finally connecting the dots "You intentionally made me a bimbo!"

She pushed another load into her diaper with a loud braap! Grace scowled at Isabelle but she was too busy filling her diaper to do anything about it at the moment.

She hadn't even finished messing herself when she got another sensation. It was in between her legs and it was even more intense than she thought possible. Her hand was moving to pleasure herself before the feeling had even reached its full power.

"I… I like can't stop touching myself!" Grace exclaimed, her hand inside her diaper as much as she tried to hold herself back. Her mind was already so weak, maybe if she let herself climax she'd be able to get out of it…

What Grace didn't know was that when a bimbo like her climaxed, it actually made her even hornier. After three climaxes Grace's thoughts consisted almost solely of pleasure, at the expense of most of her intelligence and willpower. She could no longer resist her incredible sex drive.

"Grace?" Isabelle asked from the bed. She was starting to get worried. She'd meant to turn Grant into a werebaby, maybe she'd kind of wanted for him to be a bimbo, but now it was getting out of hand with her completely consumed with lust. She didn't know how to stop what she'd started.

Grace looked over and only saw one thing; a partner. She jumped on top of Isabelle.

"Uh! Uh!" Grace moaned, breathing heavily, grinding her full diaper against Isabelle's. Her primitive desire for sex reminded Isabelle of a Neanderthal's. She was still contemplating what to do when Grace suddenly untied her.

"Screw me." Grace begged, pulling the ropes off "Please. You can totally do like anything you want with me."

Isabelle decided it was time to take control.

"Grace, look, you're great as a bimbo and all but you can't just make out with me like that. What if I don't want it?"

Grace got a faraway, stunned look. Then she suddenly smiled and knocked Isabelle back onto the bed.

"Then I'll just have to make you totally want it!" *Giggle* She giggled, jumping on top of Isabelle and pushing her massive, poopy diaper at Isabelle's face.

"Wait, this isn't what I wanted!" Isabelle protested, getting a little more frantic while she tried to push Grace's diaper back "I mean yeah, I kind of wanted you to be a bimbo but not me-"

There was a squish! as Grace pushed her squishy, stinky diaper into Isabelle's face. Isabelle took a quick gulp of air and held her breath.

*Giggle* "Silly Izzy, you like wanted me like this remember?" Grace giggled while she rubbed her full diaper in Isabelle's face and waited for her breath to run out "Besides, you should, like, know as well as anyone that the transformation is" *Giggle* "totally inevitable."

Isabelle knew it was true. Sighing, she let her breath out and then took a deep breath of Grace's diaper, accepting her fate.

Pffft! Isabelle began messing her already full diaper. Her breasts swelled like balloons, going from a B cup to the DDD ones that Grace had. Her diaper thickened and grew and her butt expanded with it to fill out her giant, crinkling, bimbo diaper. Cum from her pacifier squirted into her mouth, which she eagerly swallowed, her lust for big, meaty cocks already too strong to resist.

*Giggle* "OMG, I'm like a bimbo too!" Izzy said excitedly, feeling her new breasts as soon as Grace lifted her diaper off her face. Then she looked up and saw Grace standing there. Before either one knew what was happening they were in full embrace, pushing their extra large chests together while they began touching each other.

"Mmm, you're like a totally slutty diaper girl." *Giggle* Grace whispered, rubbing her hands all over Izzy's still-warm, mushy diaper.

"And you're like a" *Giggle* "totally dirty diaper bimbo." Izzy whispered back, squishing Grace's diaper softly.

The two diapered bimbos leaned towards each other for a kiss. Their pacifiers clicked, halting their progress.

"Oopsie." *Giggle* "But I like don't want to waste cum-cum." Grace said, taking another slurp of her pacifier

An idea that only a diaper bimbo would think of popped into Izzy's head. She took her pacifier out and stuck it in Grace's diaper.

*Giggle* "How about this?" She giggled, sliding it into Grace, rubbing her clit with it as she did so. Grace was drooling in pleasure while she took her own pacifier out and stuck it in Izzy's diaper, expertly touching her and making her as horny as a dog in heat.

Then they locked lips and began kissing furiously, pressing their entire bodies together and rubbing their hands all over each other. They took turns faceshitting each other and grinding their cushy diapers together for the remainder of the night

"Like what was that about being" *Giggle* "werebaby hunters?" Izzy giggled at one point while she sat on Grace's face with her massive ass. Grace just farted and drooled while she rubbed her face in Izzy's poopy diaper.

Cheerleading practice the next day was interesting what with all the cheerleaders plus the sissified football team. Liz had managed to acquire dozens of uniforms like the ones Jamie and the other cheerleaders had been put in when they were turned into werebabies. The cheerleaders now all wore hot pink uniforms with little white trim and the word BABY across their chest.

Of course all the cheerleaders had thick, poofy diapers on under their uniforms since they were all unpotty trained werebabies. Some of them hadn't even bothered changing themselves before practice. Pacifiers thupped softly in their mouths. A lot of them, especially the sissies were drooling a little bit.

Izumi waddled in front of them in her giant clown shoes. Her hair was now bright orange with green lines and was in twin pigtails sticking out of either side of her head. She'd somehow managed to fit her uniform on over her rainbow and plaid and poka dot outfit.

"We're gonna do super duper great!" She giggled, bouncing up and down "Give me a D!"

"D!" The cheerleaders yelled

"Give me a um… uh…" Izumi scratched her head but she couldn't remember the next letter. She grinned stupidly "Well it doesn't matter because that was so super!"

"Yay!" The cheerleaders yelled and Izumi squeezed her breasts. Honk! Honk! Braaap!

They were so excited that they began to use their diapers. They giggled happily as one by one they had wet farts and pooped their diapers. Then Addie decided to push her diaper into Maggie's face and before long all of them were giggling and sitting on each other's faces with their stinky, messy diapers.

Soon the cheerleading practice had devolved into the cheerleaders running around in their diapers and making up nonsensical cheers. They waved pom-poms around in between smelling each other's stinky butts, sometimes doing both at the same time. There was no coordination, no organization, and the few cheerleaders who hadn't been mentally regressed were soon coaxed into acting like drooling toddlers themselves. The most popular teens in the school were now little more than a bunch of silly babies running around in messy diapers.

After practice Jamie walked to where Rebecca was sitting on the bleachers, having been watching the cheerleaders practice.

"You were really good." Rebecca said. Jamie blushed

"Uh, thanks." She said. She gave Rebecca a quick peck on the cheek.

"I've, um, been saving up my mess today." Rebecca said "If you wanted to, you know, smell it at my house…"

"Sure." Jamie said. She reached out and took Rebecca's hand and the two waked home together.

Izzy and Grace were doing things a lot less gracefully. They had just shoved a couple desks aside in a classroom to make room for their make out session. The bimbos hadn't gone more than twenty minutes without touching each other since the previous night, nor had they changed their diapers even once. After making mess after mess in them they were now little more than brown stained, lumpy sacks drooping low past their knees.

Liz watched them through a crack in the door. She didn't really know what had happened to Isabelle. Grace seemed to have changed her, except that shouldn't have been able to happen since she was already a werebaby. Unless bimbo werebabies were something different… but that was impossible. Still, it was curious enough that Liz had been keeping an eye on the two all day. All she'd been able to learn was that the two of them were really, really dumb and horny. After eight hours she'd had enough and opened the door.

"Okay, you two have got to stop." She said. Izzy and Grace looked up for a moment, spit running down their chins, and then resumed grinding their mushy diapers together.

Liz rolled her eyes and walked over to them to separate them. She wasn't the least bit worried about being transformed into a bimbo herself. Even if they were somehow able to transform werebabies, it wasn't a full moon so she was safe. She would, however, punish them if they dared faceshit her without her permission. She was their alpha, even the stupidest members of her pack needed understand that.

"It's over! You've done nothing but make out all day! Hello? Hello!"

Liz pushed Izzy to get her attention. The two bimbos looked at her again. With one hard shove Liz forced them apart. She stepped in between them.

"Good, now listen to- ah!"

Grace grabbed Liz and pulled her to the ground and sat on her stomach so she couldn't get away.

"She like so totally needs an attitude adjustment." *Giggle* Grace giggled

"Get off me you idiot!" Liz said, pushing at Grace. Pfffft! Grace let out a long fart into her diaper and drooled absentmindedly. Izzy waddled over and positioned herself over Liz.

"I'm totally going to faceshit you" *Giggle* "with my big poopy diapey!" *Giggle* Izzy giggled

"What!?!"

Liz put up her arms to block it but Izzy's butt was too heavy and she couldn't hold her weight. Liz's face was squashed underneath Izzy's mushy diaper.

Liz crinkled her nose in disgust while Izzy squished her extra-large butt from side to side, rubbing it all over her face. These two were definitely going to be punished. Spankings probably, and then she'd have them tied up as an example. But before that she'd have to poopy herself. Yeah, she'd have to make a totally huge poopy in her diapey. And like show everyone her big, giant boobies.

*Giggle* Liz's face broke out into a grin as she giggled and felt her boobies. They were so totally big and still swelling! And her bum-bum was too! She had like such giant butt cheeks. They were like even bigger than Grace or Izzy's. Like way bigger! *Giggle* Drool began coming out of her mouth and her lips swelled. Her pacifier changed shape and something thick and salty squirted into her mouth. Liz gulped it down. She totally loved cum-cum and cockies!

Izzy finished up and lifted her messy diaper off Liz's face. Liz giggled and slobbered all down her chin excitedly while she sucked on her altered pacifier. Grace let her stand up.

"My butt is like so big!" *Giggle* Liz giggled, squeezing her giant, jiggling butt cheeks. Even though her diaper had to be at least three inches thick and two feet wide it still was having trouble containing her huge booty. Liz's stomach grumbled.

"Ugh, I like need to make a" *Giggle* "totally giant poopy!" She said, grunting and using her diaper with a loud blort! Grace and Izzy ran to her diaper and began rubbing their faces in it. Liz grabbed Grace's head with one hand and Izzy's with the other.

"All right you two I'm going to show you how you really faceshit someone!" *Giggle* Liz giggled. She pushed them down onto the ground sat on their faces, her ass big enough to fully cover both of their faces at once. Pffft! Braap! Hot, mushy poop piled into her diaper as Liz used her gigantic butt to make an equally gigantic mess in her diaper. Grace and Izzy's faces were smothered underneath her stinky, mushy butt cheeks.

"Oooh!" Liz moaned, both hands in her diaper furiously rubbing. She pulled her pacifier out of her mouth and began using it to masturbate, climaxing again and again only to end up even hornier than she'd started. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue flopped out of her mouth as she slobbered all over her chin, completely reduced to a dumb, hormone-charged bimbo.

It took Liz almost twenty minutes to finally finish faceshitting Grace and Izzy. Her diaper was impossibly full by the time she grunted lifted her butt off their faces. She giggled and drooled and they giggled and drooled with her. More sex was the only thing on their minds.

"Like, we should totally make out!" *Giggle* Liz giggled and a moment later she had Grace on one side of her and Izzy on the other, each one of them needing two hands to squish her voluminous breasts, covering her in wet, sloppy kisses with their large lips. Then they thrust their hips forwards and ground their full diapers up against Liz's plump thighs.

For her part Liz sat back and enjoyed herself. For a little while. But soon the two of them together didn't satisfy her incredible lust. She needed more bimbo werebabies on her, more people to pleasure her.

*Giggle* "OMG, I just had like a totally amazing idea!" Liz said, putting a finger to her poofy lips "We should totally make other people like us!" *Giggle* "I bet they'd all make like totally big poopies in their diapies too!"

*Giggle* "Oh good idea!" Grace giggled

"You're like so totally smart alpha!" *Giggle* Izzy giggled

They leaned in and shared a three way sloppy, wet kiss with their big lips and then waddled excitedly towards the door, their butts and breasts wobbling and jiggling with every little movement.

Liz couldn't even fit her butt through the door it was so big. She eventually figured out if she turned sideways and shuffled then had both Grace and Izzy push her she could get out. She stumbled into the empty hallway, giggling and drooling.

There was only one person in sight. It was Judy, who had just been coming back to get her diapers which she had forgotten in her locker. She stopped dead at the sight of Liz.

"Um, alpha?" She asked, eyeing Liz's still wobbling butt. Liz just giggled and ran at her, surprisingly fast with all the extra weight she was carrying. Judy's head was sandwiched between Liz's diaper and a wall.

"Alpha what are you… oh!" Judy slurped at her pacifier and was rewarded with rich, delicious cum. Her butt and breasts expanded. Her diaper thickened. Her intelligence dropped like a stone. Liz pulled her diaper away giggling. Judy grinned, saliva running down her chin.

"Oh alpha I am like" *Giggle* "so totally going to make a giant poopy for you!" She said, squatting and using her huge ass to make a big stinky mess in her diaper, just the first of many more bimbo werebabies. Pffft!

mommy said ima good boy for dis


	4. the rise

This story is dedicated to TheUnthinker's Werebabies. This series occurs after the events of Diaper Moon Parts 1 2.

Liz sat triumphantly, on a throne of dirty diapers watching the little diapered world she had made unfold. Emily and Rebecca were having a messing contest right in front of her.

"No fair, I saw an enema bottle in the bathroom trash," accused Emily. "You must've used it before the match.." she paused to grunt out more mess in her sodden diaper, ".. started," she let out with a sigh.

"How do you know that was my enema, Em? Besides, I'm no cheater," Rebecca said with an obviously guilty smirk on her face. Her diaper, already mostly brown, began to fill up her entire backside to the top of the diaper. Liz just watched, grinning all the while.

Liz was the alpha werebaby, an ancient creature that only has power when the moon is full. That power, is to turn innocent people into dumb diaper loving slaves. Liz was the first to "turn" another in this area; a girl named Judy at an all girls sleepover. Her and Judy then took on all the other girls, turning them into poopy, happy, baby slaves who were obsessed with making more diaper lovering sluts. First, she and Judy ambushed a small group of girls, completely surprising them and added five more to their pack. Then, they overwhelmed the rest of the girls. Soon, the party was a full-on messy diaper orgy; the type of scene happening now at the clan's rather large clubhouse, and Liz was the Alpha werebaby, her subjects deeply loyal to her command.

The full moon was only five hours away and the girls were beginning to change. Their street clothes were beginning to change into pastel sundresses, onesies, and other extremely girlish clothing. Liz was changing too as she gained her special power back. But for now the pack could not turn anyone so they contented themselves to playing in their diapers and smelling each other's messes.

After several hours of playtime, it was time. Liz inspected each and every werebaby personally. Each girl was required to have completely changed into their werebaby clothing. For some, that meant a revealing, pastel cheerleader outfit with ABDL spelt in baby block letters on the front. For other werebabies, they gained onesies and bright filly dresses during their transformation. Liz also would not let any girl leave without a diaper inspection. Any werebaby that hadn't completely wet and messed her diaper was told to do so immediately or risk having the entire werebaby pack think suspiciously of her. As her pack had grown, so had threats. Since taking over the town of Andover last full moon, there had been two unsuccessful spy infiltrations into the werebaby ranks, aimed at taking Liz out.

Thankfully, all the werebabies had messed their diapers beyond anything a mere spy could imitate. They were loyal werebabies who would stop at nothing to carry out Liz's will. Now that the pack had fully transformed, they began to look eagerly to one another, wanting to turn other girls into obedient werebabies. Liz wasted no time dispatching her loyal slaves, and the werebabies ran from the clubhouse, howling at the moon and squishing their messy diapers as they headed for their objectives.

The Mayor of Bridgeport was on her phone checking her Twitter page. The Mayor, only 28 and beautiful, was on her way back to City Hall. It was dusk. She had just given a speech at a business development meeting for over an hour, and she desperately had to pee. And, the car would just not move fast enough. A little pee escaped into her panties, as she tried to hold it.

"Can we step on it please, I have to use the restroom," she testily addressed her driver.

When all of the sudden, the car shreaked to a stop as shadowy figures lept in front of the car from the street, blocking its path. The driver shouted curses at the people, as the Mayor tried to calm her heartbeat.

"Oh my god, we almost plowed over those poor people," the Mayor said, shuddering at the thought.

Then, a loud popping sound has heard behind the car, as Jamie and Tara slashed the Mayor's back tires with large kitchen knives.

The pack surrounding the car began to close in.

The Mayor reached for her phone and started dialing the police, but then Liz herself tossed a stone through the window of the car. To the Mayor's horror, this did not set off the car's alarm. The werebabies had the car surrounded. Their blank expressions, determined walk, and girlish attire was really creepy. She was too frightening and confuzed to scream.

At once, the driver was pulled out of the car, but his brief shouts were muffled.

Amy then saw Liz, calmly reaching through the broken window. She unlocked the car door, and climbed in with the Mayor, shutting the door behind her.

"You should thank me, Amy," said Liz, defiantly using the Mayor's first name.

"Now why the fuck would I-" Amy shouted before Liz cut her off.

"Because of me, you won't lose the election. With me, you'll keep your position as Mayor… forever."

And with that Liz pulled one of her nipples from under her dress and shot a bullet of warm milk right into Amy's gaping mouth.

It was the sweetest thing Amy had ever tasted. She was instantly trembling as her body acked to have more. She also had forgotten how badly she had to pee before the werebabies showed up. All of the sudden, without her control, her bladder let go at full force. It felt amazing to Amy, who forgot what she was doing for a second until she remembered she wasn't on a toilet.

"Oh no," she said as she reached down to her business skirt. When she lifted it up, a girly pull-up stared back at her, and it was soaked with pee.

The more Amy let go into her pull-up, the cloudier her thoughts became before all she could think of was that delicious milk. She didn't even notice Liz turning around in the backseat, revealing her brown, stinky diaper. Before Amy could react, the diaper pressed right against her face and Amy took a deep breath.

At first, the smell was horrible, but in less than half a second the smell became the best thing she had ever smelled in entire life. It didn't take long before the werebaby magic took hold. Her pull-up transformed into big, adult diaper as she continued to smell Liz's messy diaper.

"Well Ms. Mayor, how do you like your diaper?" Liz asked as Amy finally broke her face away from her Alpha's intoxicating mess.

"I just love it Alpha, thank you," she said with a grin; messing it to show her new allegiance to Liz.

Just then, Amy noticed her driver make his way through the small crowd of werebabies, a pacifier in his mouth. He was wearing nothing besides a big blue t-shirt and a sodden yellow diaper. Amy clapped in excitement.

"Are we going to make more of us Alpha!?"

"Yes," Liz said. "And I have a plan to make the whole town like us, but first we need your driver to take us to City Hall."

She turned to her werebaby pack gathered around the car.

"Claire, and Jody, and Amanda. Find the Mayor and I a new car. Do it quietly, we can't arouse the police or citizens yet. The rest of you will execute phase 2. Now go!"

The pack dispersed at once.

As Mandy and Freya exited the elevator to the third floor of the parking garage, they heard the sound of scuffling. Freya, the braver of the two grabbed her girlfriend's hand and pulled her along. Mandy was noticeably spooked.

Freya grabbed her keys from her pocket, but as soon as her car beeped open they were both jumped and separated.

Amanda got Freya on the ground before she knew what was happening and Claire was quit to faceshit Freya, muffling her cries for help.

Jody's job was to silence Mandy while Freya was being turned so that in the end her own girlfriend would be the one to faceshit her. She did her job wonderfully. She grasped her hand over Mandy's mouth as her lover went down, and her werebaby strength made it easy to hold on to Mandy as she struggled. To Mandy's horror, Freya stopped struggling, and Claire stood up, her messy diaper swaying as she did. Then Freya stood up.

She looked like a completely different person. She only wore a bra and a diaper, which was filling up with pee. Then she started to walk towards Mandy. She had a twisted smile on her face that made Mandy speechless with fear and confusion.

It didn't take long for the girl to submit to the werebabies after Freya faceshit her and join Liz's ranks. All five filed into the car that was now property of the werebaby pack, to return to the Mayor and Liz.

When they parked the car right next to Liz, their Alpha gave a short speech. "Good job my werebaby slaves. All of you performed exceptionally. You will all be officers in my future diapered army. And welcome Freya and Mandy, you both will make excellent werebabies. Thank you for loaning me your car."

"Yes Alpha," Freya and Mandy said obediently.


	5. the mayor

Allen was making one of his hourly rounds as guard to the Bridgeport Water Tower, the singular water source for the surrounding towns. Approximately 50,000 people drank water from this source daily, thus a guard was always posted to make sure this important resource was always protected. However, Allen has never even so much as pulled his gun from his holster in the 15 years since coming to the job. The job was so low profile that he even left his firearm at home sometimes. His main concern was usually keeping the local teenagers from hopping the fence and spray painting the water tower.

Just then he heard a rustling in the bushes. Probably a racoon he thought. What could he possibly have concern about.

Then, he saw her. A naked woman, or almost naked woman was walking right towards him out from the line of darkened trees surrounding the hill where the water tank was. She was wearing something, like large white underwear around her waist, but he couldn't quite see. He could only see her perfect figure, and large supply breasts walking slowly towards him. No woman had ever walked toward him the way she was walking now. He forgot himself and walked towards her, not quite noticing the quiet sounds of footsteps behind him.

"This is no place for you to be, miss," he said nervously.

She stepped into a ray of moonlight to fully reveal herself. She was a stunningly beautiful woman, with long brown hair, long legs and arms, perfectly shaped breasts, and she was wearing an adult diaper.

Staring up at the moon as it shown down on her she said, "I think this is exactly the place I need to be. Why don't you come closer, Allen?"

How did she know his name? He was beyond confused. Why was such a beautiful woman wearing nothing but a diaper, and approaching him naked out of the woods? Was this a prank by the teenagers in the town? No, it couldn't be. She looked at least 23. Unless, she was an older sister of one of those punks who agreed to take part in a sick joke?."

"I said, come closer," she said more sternly. Her expression of innocence changing in an instant to one of domination.

All of the sudden, he was seized by several pairs of hands. About seven werebabies had him restrained and gagged in a matter of seconds.

"Fine," the woman said as she threw her hands up in a shrug. "I'll come to you."

She walked slowly towards him, her diaper crinkling every time she took a step until she stood over the man on his knees. He was sweating profusely.

"Hello Allen, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Judy, I'm a lieutenant in the werebaby army you'll soon be joining along with everyone who drinks from this water tower. You see, we gain special powers during the full moon. Our breasts swell and our diaper grow big to hold our enormous messes. We also produce special milk from our boobies. Do you know what our milk and messes do to people?

You don't, do you? One single smell of our messy diapers will turn you into a happy werebaby in mere seconds. Our milk, is even more effective. Trace amounts in water is enough to make a full grown adult, how should I say this… suggestable. We have already turned the Mayor into one of us and soon we'll turn you. After that, we are going to have you open up this water tank, and we'll use all of our milk to contaminate the water source. When anyone drinks even a sip of this water, they will semi-transform into one of us. In their half-transformed state, no one will think twice about coming to our leader Liz to fully join our pack. They'll essentially be begging for our milk, while on the inside their former personality will try desperately to break free of the spell. Ordinarily, our milk would lose its potency with rising of the sun, but tonight is a super blood moon. Our powers will last the entire week, a rare chance we can't waste, you see."

She bent down to get at face level with Allen as the werebabies held him tightly.

"You will be rewarded by Liz personally for helping us. This phase of the plan is very, very important to her, and your compliance will make you a hero among the new society we plan to build. You may even be able to take a diapered wife, if you're cooperative."

Allen struggled to get free but found the grip of the werebabies to much to push off.

"No, don't fight it," Judy said. "You're going to love being a werebaby. Maybe I'll even turn you into a younger sissy so you don't look quite as pitiful," she said in a cruel tone.

She rose to her feet, spun around, and grunted. A large mess spread across her diaper. One of the werebabies behind Allen took out the gag in his mouth. The hold on him weakened. Judy lowered her messy diaper towards his face. Careful not to breath in, he grabbed a stone off the ground and hit the werebaby holding his left arm straight in the face. In one burst of adrenaline he pushed the stunned werebabies off of him as he took off running towards the woods.

"After him!" Judy commanded as about a dozen girls started chasing after Allen, their diapers squishing loudly as they ran.

Allen dashed through trees and over rocks. He had never run so fast in his whole life. All of his focus was on running. The pack of werebabies were right behind him. Cackling and squishing their diapers, like it was a hunt. Then, Allen's foot caught on the root of a tree, and he fell face first on the ground.

The next thing he saw was a large messy diaper, right over his head. The moon, glistened through the gaps in the trees, onto the diaper. He felt half a dozen hands on him. Besides, he was so dazed from falling that he couldn't stand even if he wanted to. This was the end.

Lily, one of the first werebabies to join Liz's pack, had Allen right where she wanted him. She lowered her full diaper onto his face, knowing how well she would be rewarded for faceshitting the escapee.

Allen tried to hold on, but he ran out of breath after two minutes, and in single a gasp of air, the transformation began.

A girly pullup, then a pink diaper ripped from his uniform in a burst. He began to shrink in size, his waist, arms, legs, and every part of his body becoming slender. His hair became long, as the hair on his body disappeared. He felt his penis shrink until it came back up into her body, as a wet vagina formed.

The desire to flood that diaper with pee became unbearable. She used her womanly parts for the first time in a diaper of Liz's creation. She felt incredible devotion and allegiance instantly, to a woman she had never met. She wanted to make everyone in this town like her. A dumb, diaper loving slave. They would love it so much more than their pathetic lives now.

Judy was smelling Megan's diaper and squishing her own. It felt so great to be a werebaby during a full moon. She felt so powerful being a leader in Alpha's pack. She couldn't wait to make more obedient diaper slaves for Liz.

Judy heard footsteps, and saw Alana emerging from the woods. She looked stunning, a clearly poopy diaper wagging behind her. Her entourage of werebabies, the ones who had pursued her when she was a man, soon emerged behind her.

Alana, knelt before Judy.

"Please faceshit me, so I may make amends for my behavior earlier. I want to serve you and Alpha, with all of my heart."

Judy turned around gleefully, and pushed a fresh mess out as Alana's face met her messy bum.

After that, Alana was all the more willing to open the gate surrounding the tower, and she marched the werebabies to the foot of the structure. In minutes, naked werebabies were climbing up the ladder to the top, with Alana leading. When she reached the top, she grabbed a key from her messy diaper, wiping it on the side of the water tower. She inserted the key into a hatch and flung it open in one movement. Soon, 20 werebabies were standing on the top of the water tower, howling at the moon as they squirted their magical milk into the water source for thousands of citizens.

Judy was handed a walkie-talkie by one of the werebaby soldiers standing at the foot of the water tower as the other werebabies finished spraying their breast milk into the reservoir.

"Judy to Alpha, Judy to Alpha. Please respond. Over"

She waited to hear a response.

"This is Alpha. Over."

Judy grinned in the waning moonlight.

"Phase two complete, Master. Over," Judy said.

"Well done my diapered pet. Begin Phase 3."

"At once, Alpha," Judy said pee leaked from her diaper down her leg.

"Over and out."


	6. the mission

Liz clicked off the walkie talkie. The plan was going off without a hitch. She couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring. She imagined thousands of the half-turned werebabies. The men, women, and sissies, who would come of their own free will (well, that wasn't technically true), to this very building to be faceshat by Liz's entire diapered army. She didn't plan to stop there, not by a long shot.

Judy and her pack had performed beautifully. Possibly the most important step in her plan was to release werebaby milk into the population's drinking source. Then, there would be too many half-turned werebabies before people could figure out what was causing the transformations. It was the middle of the night so the vast population would spend the night diaper-less. However tomorrow, whenever anyone in the nearby 15 mile radius takes a drink from a water fountain, washes their hands, or even cooks pasta, they will become werebabies. A burst of pee escaped into her diaper at the excitement. She could hardly wait for the sun to rise.

Liz then turned to watch Amy, the former mayor of the town, change her own messy diaper on the table of her former office. She would still be mayor in name, but she had no more real power. She obeyed only Liz, and would be her talking head for the revolution her Alpha was planning.

Surrounded by a tiny American flag, pens and pencils, and a picture of her husband and children, Amy wiped the last of the mushy brown poop from her ass. She folded the messy diaper up, taped it, and dropped it in her desk trash without a care for who might discover it later. A fresh diaper was laid out for her by a fellow werebaby from one of the two dozen packs already dispersed around City Hall. She padded herself like a pro. Afterwards, she got off the desk and she knelt before Liz.

"What is phase 3, Alpha?" Amy asked eagerly. "That's why you needed me, right? Are we going to turn everyone in town?"

Liz crossed her arms behind her back, where they rested on the gigantic mound of poop in her diaper. She started to walk back and forth in front of Amy, very slowly.

"No, my pet. You see, Judy and the rest of the pack will carry out phase 3. I need you for a different, more special reason, Amy." Amy blushed at Alpha's mention of her name. It was a rare honor. The inside of her diaper was dripping wet with pee and her juices.

"You will be my figurehead, my spokeswoman when I am not around. And together we will rule, together we will create a utopian society."

Amy flooded her diaper with mess instantly. She loved Alpha for showing her this better life so much. She would do anything for Alpha.

"Tell me what to do Master!"

Liz grabbed a chair from off to the side and slid it over to Amy. She plopped down with a squish, the mess in her diaper spreading everywhere so that Amy could smell it from a few feet away.

"So what I want you to do first is…"

Sarah looked through a pair of night-vision binoculars intently. She counted four targets in front of her and another on patrol. This was going to be tricky. Not only did the werebabies not want to raise any alarms, these targets were Bridgeport Police officers. They were armed with tasers, batons, and pistols. She wanted to make sure to complete phase 3 with as few casualties as possible.

As she peered out into the darkness, she saw the fifth police officer on patrol round the corner, salute his fellow officers, and turn away to continue his patrol. There wasn't going to be a better time. She handed the binoculars to Gabby, who like her, was crouching down behind a bush.

"Do it," Sarah said.

Gabby stood up and made a hooting sound like an owl, which rang out clearly in the quiet darkness. The last ambush of the night was underway.

Alice was new to the werebaby squad. She was the younger sister of Addison, a fourth-year cheerleader on the cheer team. One fateful day, Liz became the defacto leader of the squad during a house party where only the popular kids were invited. She turned Addie's sister and both the cheerleading and football athletes into obedient diaper slaves, completely transfixed on creating more werebabies.

It was just an irresistible urge to make people understand how much better life was as a werebaby. The moment when the diaper becomes visible and full and the last emotion of fear and resistance fades to warm acceptance, love, and loyalty is too wonderful to be put into words. Turning family members was the best feeling ever.

Addie waited for her sister to come back to her parents house. She had waited so patiently, as Liz had commanded, not to wear diapers for a whole month. Not until the full moon could she wear diapers and possess the special power to turn others into werebabies. Now the evening had finally arrived. The full moon was beginning to rise and a pull-up was already already forming beneath Addie's pants. As soon as her sister got back from dance practice she would faceshit her and then they would turn her parents and cousins and as many other people without raising alarm this night.

Alice reached for the door handle with one hand as she closely gripped some groceries with her other arm. The door swung open and..

"Oh my god! Addie, jesus you scared me. Why are you standing in the middle of the doorway?"

Alice walked past her sister to set the bag of food in the dining room table in the center of the kitchen.

"Are you okay, you seem off dude?"

Addie took a large step forward getting a little too close to Alice for her to feel comfortable with. Also she kind of smelled bad; like a nursery with two poopy babies crawling around in it. Her sister was staring right in her eyes.

"How do you feel about fetishes, my little sister?"

"Fetishes… I'm not sure. I don't even know what that word means. Are you sure you're okay, because you are acting a bit.."

"-Strange," Addie butted in quickly, letting the word trail off ominously. "Yes, I guess I do feel somewhat strange."

She reached down to grab her own ass. She gave her butt some pats and Alice definitely knew something was wrong. Her sister's butt looked way bigger than normal, and the sound her patting made a specific thumping sound Alice couldn't quite place.

Before Alice had time to think, Addie reached down slowly and lifted up her red corduroy skirt, to reveal a large, wet and messy diaper.

"My fetish is big heavy diapers," her sister said matter of fact and while her sis was still frozen from shock, she spun around and jumped backwards with all the flexibility years of cheerleading and gymnastics had afforded her.

It was all over for the Alice as her parents and friends knew her. As Addie's full diaper collided with Alice's face, Alice's black thong transformed directly into an adult diaper with two booster pads in it. There was no mistaking it. Alice was going to make an excellent werebaby. Within seconds she was boasting a huge, five inch mess extending from the back of her diaper that made Addie cry with emotion that her sister was finally a diaper girl. Within an hour she was faceshitting both her parents single handedly. Within five hours she was offering neighbors she had known for years cups of "premium organic milk" right on their front door steps. This was really special werebaby milk that even one sip could half transform a 300 pound person into a werebaby. After transforming into diaper slaves, the people would just turn around and make the whole household loyal to Liz. Within three months she was leading a group of werebabies on an assault on the town police.

Alice heard Gabby's birdcall and gave the signal to advance towards the single police officer on patrol. Alice and two other girls ran a short distance and ducked behind a row of plants. The officer was turning the corner. As soon as he became within reach the diaper girls were on him; shutting him up by pushing him over and with Gabby pressing her extremely poopy diaper onto his face. They barely made a sound. A moment later the police officer stood up. The outline of two, thick diapers were visible underneath his uniform.

"Follow me," he said with a sneer.

It was utter pandemonium in the police station in a matter of minutes. First the officer led a small group of werebabies, Alice, Gabby, Sarah, Natasha, and Iris up around the block to where two female police officers were drinking soda and looking bored. The officer went up to the first woman, the one closest to the front door and first who would sound the alarm.

"Hello Officer Veronica Bosemann," he said. "Peaceful night we're having."

"Yes Officer Hunt, it is a very quiet night. Nothing to report."

Then, she seemed off put all of the sudden.

"Tom, do you smell something? It smells like you stepped in dog poop."

Smiling Tom said, "Actually, funny you say that. I did just a little while ago, haha. Silly me, I thought I got it all off. Can you check my shoe to see if any is still there?"

Veronica, somewhat grossed out by the request leaned forward anyways.

Suddenly, Tom thrust his messy bum into the police woman's face. First, a pull up then a huge diaper burst from underneath her uniform and in two seconds she was naked from the waist down, save for a soaking wet diaper. The other officer barely had time to take in the shock of this when she was tackled by the other five werebabies, who threw her down.

This time it was Natasha's turn to mush her stinky diaper into a victim's face. It was her first time ever and it was everything she had ever fantasized about since becoming a werebaby last month. Now, she hoped she would be the one to face shit her older sisters. But even if she didn't personally do the act, she would still be thrilled to see her older sisters Sandy and Mary in full diapers.

The eight werebabies then had an easy time taking over the entire police force, ambushing groups of two or less until they were all stinky slaves for Liz's army. Phase Three of Liz's master plan was now complete.

Once the station had fallen, every officer was called back one by one only to be seized by their former colleagues upon entering the station, and ritualistically faceshat by the entire police force until everyone from the DA to the youngest beat cop in the area was wearing wet and full diapers. Now, no one could oppose Liz when the entire region woke up tomorrow to discover that after drinking even a sip of the water, they would develop an intense desire to smell dirty diapers and make their tiny pull ups dirty themselves. Liz had contaminated the water supply with werebaby milk which combined with a special super blood moon gained enough power to turn innocent victims into half-changed werebabies. The special moon gave her and her growing werebaby army an entire week of special power where they can turn other people into werebabies.

However, at this moment, Alice was making her rounds. She had a baby bottle full of "werebaby juice," a cocktail she and her fellow werebabies had come up with consisting of whole milk, super strength laxative, and vodka. The cheerleaders and the former police force were partying right in the police station, drinking werebaby juice and smelling each others messes. She had just checked with Tom who told her 100% of the police force were now happy, obedient werebabies. She was happy too, swishing around in her full diaper and a little drunk. She took out her phone and dialed Liz's number. She reached behind to feel the huge mound in her diaper. She was so glad to be a diaper girl. Life was just so much better with poop everywhere in her diaper.

Alice heard the other end of the telephone pick up.

"Well," Liz said like an expectant parent.

"Phase three complete, master," replied beaming. This was the happiest moment of her life.

"Wonderful! I'm so proud of you Alice. I want to promote you to my inner circle from this day forward. You are a capable leader and I will need you by my side in the coming months." Alice was crying now, overwhelmed by feelings of devotion and love to Liz and her fellow werebaby family.

"I would like that very much," said Alice in a choked tone of voice.

"Meet me at City Hall tomorrow at 8 AM. There we shall welcome the first of our eventual thousands to fall to me."

Liz hung up the phone and Alice wiped her tears away. A log of fresh poop squelched into the back of her diaper, her bulge of a mess protruding visibly from the back of her nappy.

"Hey there messy girl," said Gabby from behind her as she patted the mound in Alice's diaper. "Want me to freshen up that drink?"

Alice nodded gleefully as she returned to the orgy of celebration happening all around her. In one night Liz had changed a hundred important district officials and officers of the law into werebaby slaves, as well as tainted the potable water for thousands with magic werebaby milk that would half-change the entire region. The half-changed werebaby citizens would come to City-Hall of their own free will to be face shat or breast feed by the rest of the werebabies while the police rounded up any resistant elements. She couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring.

To be continude


	7. the finish

The digital clock read 6:15 AM when the alarm started to blare.

With a groan, Brittany flung out her arm to hit the snooze button, quieting the loud beeping. It was completely dark in her bedroom, but she had to start doing her morning routine before school. Rolling out of bed in just her pink lace panties with her C sized breasts exposed, she started to do some stretches and core exercises. She checked her phone. It was 6:22 AM. She opened a text from her boyfriend Zach she hadn't responded to before she fell asleep.

"Of course baby, I love to pamper you (kissy emoji). I got my paycheck today, what do you want me to get you? Anyways, you're probably asleep but I'll see you in history class tomorrow. Sweet dreams (heart emoji)."

She was too tired to think of a response so she put her phone back down and threw on a t-shirt as she went out of her room into the dark hallway. She passed her two younger sister's rooms and her parent's before she got to the bathroom.

She clicked on the light and looked at herself in the mirror. She was 18 and three months and was in her senior year of high school. She had dark olive skin and jet black hair with piercing green eyes. She was very skinny and was one of the prettiest girls at Bridgeport High who a part of the cheerleading squad. She was a visual artist and photographer and wasn't very sporty except for the fact that she liked doing some yoga to keep her body in shape.

Brittany turned the knob in the shower and water sputtered on. After waiting for the water to get hot, Brittany stripped down naked and gave herself one last look in the mirror. Her little pussy was completely shaved and looked very young and healthy.

"I wonder what I want Zach to get me," she thought to herself as she climbed inside the steaming hot shower.

"Maybe, he could buy me some new shoes, or maybe that jacket I saw at the mall last week…" As she continued to think of things she wanted her boyfriend to get her, she collected some water in her hands and splashed it on her face, swallowing some of it.

".. hmm I could use some new jeans, and definitely some new diapers," then she stopped herself in mid-thought. Diapers?? Wait no, she totally meant "new panties." But as she thought about diapers her heart fluttered with excitement, until it was all she could focus on. The hot water continued to drip from her gorgeous breasts. Her nipples began to grow stiff. Brittany took another handful of water and splashed it on her face.

"I wonder what it'd be like to wear a diaper?" Then an intense urge overtook her like a wave. She began to fantasize about having scores of diapers lining her dresser and closet. About having Zach put her in a diaper and sucking her big juicy cock afterwards. She wanted to wear diapers to school under her skirt and wet them in the middle of class. She opened her mouth and took a big sip of hot shower water, her eyes closed and her hands caressing her neck as she became more and more swept away with her early morning fantasy. She slid her hands down her neck, and past her breasts. She was so horny. Then as she was about to caress her vagina, her wildest dreams came true. Staring back at her was a very wet pull up with a pink Cinderella on the front.

Brittany began to masturbate vigorously. Wearing a pull up felt like a dream, and thought of being a little slutty baby began to consume her every desire. She couldn't wait to show Zach her pull ups. She was so sure that her would think they were sexy just like she did.

Something instinctual told Brittany that she should drink even more of the magical shower water. While still rubbing her throbbing pussy, she held her mouth wide open and began to drink as much as she could. Then, she started to change.

Her breasts began to fill up with milk, until they were almost double d's and felt like full water balloons. Her pull up too, began to grow bigger and bigger, until it wasn't a pull up anymore, but a soaking wet diaper. Even then the diaper did not stop expanding. It grew to be a double diaper, a triple diaper, and finally a triple diaper with two boosters before Brittany finally stopped drinking. As she felt her breasts and diaper expand she felt her clit shiver before she came in her diapers in the most euphoric orgasm of her life.

She reached over to the knob and the water was cut off to a trickle from the shower head. Slowly, Brittany stepped out of the shower into the steamy bathroom. The mirror was all fogged up, so she wiped away the steam to reveal… her, Brittany Bennett, an 18 year old senior in high school, standing in the middle of her bathroom in a triple boosted diaper full of cum and loving it. She smiled back at her reflection, wholly approving of what she was seeing. She was a diaper girl for life now, and that was a sure thing. Then, the next phase in her transformation began.

Without any thought, she felt her body crouch down slightly and before she knew what she was doing, a huge log of poo exited her tight ass hole into the back of her waiting diaper. She grunted and pushed for all she was worth and a fast stream of pee shot out of her to compliment the mess she was making in the back of her nappy. She seemed to mess her diaper for ages and couldn't believe how much she could poop. When she was done, a protruding mound of stinky brown and yellow was clearly visible along the back of her diaper. Then a different urge, greater than the one that told her to mess and wet her diaper took sway over her mind.

She clicked off the light in the bathroom, and quietly opened the door to the hallway where the first rays of sunlight were beginning to shine on the darkened corridor. First, she would pay her sister Brandy a visit.

Brittany found Brandy asleep in bed with the covers completely tossed off. Her sister was only ten months younger than her and as beautiful. She had brown hair and lighter skin. Her breasts were smaller and she was slightly skinnier than her older sister. "She'll make an excellent werebaby slut," Brittany thought before she turned around and sat on her younger sister's face.

Brandy, badly frightened but too surprised to know what to do, found herself being suffocated by something very big and wet. Brandy's survival instincts kicked in and she did her best to struggle to breath fresh and call for help. However, the little air she could breath was Brittany's messy diaper. The smell, at first, was the most disgusting smell she had ever breathed. Then in a split second it started to smell like fresh flowers, herbs and fresh grass which were Brandy's favorite smells. Her struggling slowed and then ceased as she continued to smell the messy and wet diaper above her.

"Goodmorning, little sister." Brittany said coily as she flicked on the bedside lamp on Brandy's nightstand.

"Brit!" Brandy exclaimed as quietly as she could. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure Brandy, but isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah," Brandy said in amazed agreement. "I love the smell of your mess in your diapies, sissy. I think I need to make a mess in mine now."

Brandy pulled back the covers to reveal a large white diaper around her waist. She sat up on her hands and knees in bed and began to effortlessly mess her diaper. Brittany couldn't help but watch with unrestrained glee as her sister's diaper expanded with the hissing sound of pee hitting the front of Brandy's diaper. She put her hand on the mound of poop and pee now made obvious by the huge bulge in her younger sister's diaper and it felt very hot.

"Let's go get Becky," Brandy said with a mischievous grin.

"And then let's faceshit Mom and Dad!" Brittany said excitedly.

"OK!" Brandy said, as she could hardly contain her excitement.

Becky was Brandy's identical twin sister, born only minutes after Brandy, and the two twins shared a weird connection. Their bond was so strong that sometimes they joked that they had a psychic link with each other. For instance when Becky would feel pain or extreme happiness, so would Brandy, and vise a versa. So it came as so surprise than when Brandy was violently woken up with Brittany faceshitting her, Becky felt her sister's distress and woke with a start.

Her eyes opened and she sat up in bed, her dark room tinged with little rays of morning sunshine. It was 6:50 AM. She thought she faintly heard talking from Brandy's room, but she was too tired to focus on much. She wasn't an early riser like her sister Brittany and usually slept until the last thirty minutes before she had to be in class. Also, she couldn't sense any of the distress that had woken her up from her dream so she started to get sleepy again. In fact, she felt great happiness instead of fear from her twin sister.

"She's probably dreaming about boys," Becky thought, while rolling her eyes.

As she was about to lie back down to go back to bed, she thought she heard a muffled scream from her parent's bedroom. Her heart started to pound hard. Then, she heard her door handle turn and open slowly. As she clutched her pillow in fright her two sister's poked their heads through the doorway.

"Hey sis-, are you awake?" Brittany asked.

"Hey yeah, duh. What is going on!?" Becky whispered as her two sisters entered her room and closed the door behind them.

"Did you guys hear that noise from Mom and Dad's room, too?" Becky followed up with. She was clearly spooked. What if her parents were in trouble? She couldn't understand what her sister's were doing in her room.

"Yeah," Brandy said blandly. "We heard it." She said as she locked the door handle behind her.

"Well, shouldn't we go get them? They might be in trouble! Why did you lock my door, Brand?"

Her sisters started to walk silently closer to her bed until Becky could see clearly in the gathering light, the massive diapers they were wearing around their hips.

Now it was Brittany's turn to answer in the same emotionless tone as her sister.

"We locked it so that you wouldn't get away. We're going to turn you into a diaper girl like us, and we can either do this the easy way…" Brandy started to climb onto Becky's bed, "or the hard way," Brandy said, finishing her sister's sentence.

"MOM, DAD! HEL-!" was all Becky had time to scream before she had her mouth covered by Brandy's hand while Brittany held her kicking legs. But, Brandy and Brittany had almost superhuman strength and Becky could hardly move a muscle. With one free hand, Brandy lifted up her shirt and revealed her now D sized breasts swollen and dripping with milk. Becky was screaming at the top of her lungs even with her mouth covered.

"Do it!" Brittany commanded.

At her sister's command, Brandy squeezed her breast, shooting a solid stream of milk at her sister's face. Nothing got in her mouth but some got sucked up her nose. That was enough. Her struggling got weaker and weaker and she finally shut up too. Brandy removed her hand and now her twin sister openly welcomed her milk with her mouth. The transformation from normal girl to werebaby sped up in earnest. A white pull up burst out of her panties. This quickly morphed into a diaper, and then a large white double diaper. Brittany, feeling left out, took out one of her nipples and began feeding the thirsty diaper girl too. Becky's breasts began to grow and grow, until they reached the size of her two sisters. Eventually, Becky had her fill and gulped down the last of the magic werebaby milk with satisfaction.

"So Becky," Brittany said slyly, "do you still feel like getting Mom and Dad?"

It turns out, they didn't have to.

The three girls stormed her parent's room, locking the door behind them and rushing towards the bed to catch her mother and father off guard. But they found the room and the adjoining bathroom empty. Then they heard their father faintly through the door.

"Girls, your mother and I are downstairs," he said conversationally, as if his daughters hadn't loudly rushed into his room.

As they walked slowly down the stairs into the first floor kitchen, they found that both her parents wore thick white diapers under their night clothes.

Their Mother broke the ice.

"Well I for one am glad that you girls wear diapers. It's the only sane thing to do. I wouldn't be caught dead without mine on," she said with a smile.

"Coffee's ready everybody," her Father interjected.

"All you girls look so cute in your messy diapers. Brittany, Zach is a very lucky boy to be your girlfriend. Don't let him forget that," their Mother continued.

The girls sat down at the kitchen table where their mother was seated. Their diapers made a big squelching sound when they sat.

"And here's the toast," said their father sitting with a loud squish as he sat down with his daughters and wife.

Brandy grabbed a piece of toast pensively.

"Well wearing diapers is obviously amazing, but one thing I've been wondering is how you two started wearing diapers without us having to faceshit you?"

Their Father looked over and grinned at their Mother.

"Well Brandy, I got up in the middle of the night as usual and I went to relieve myself on the toilet-,"

said Brandy's Father before all four women started to hiss like snakes. Becky even covered her ears, like a child hearing a frightening sound.

"Please honey, let's get rid of those awful things," their Mother said.

It was almost as if toilets were as alien and disgusting a concept to the family as having to poop in a diaper would have been only yesterday.

"Yeah, c'mon Dad," Brandy said feeling her wet diaper to reassure herself that she was never, ever using a toilet again.

"Apologies. I won't use the 't-word'. Anyways, after I was done I took a drink from the faucet and then my diaper appeared. I couldn't stop drinking water. Then, I couldn't resist the urge anymore. I just wanted your mother, the love of my life, to experience this feeling with me."

Their Mom smiled at her husband. Her muffled scream was the one Becky had heard.

"And I love you for sharing this with me," she said.

"But, I wonder why the water turned you and Brittany into werebabies," Brandy said out loud.

"Yeah I've been wondering that too. A pack of werebabies must've contaminated the water supply with werebaby milk." Brittany mused.

Just then a cop car with a loudspeaker could be heard off in the distance. As it got closer the family could hear a pre-recorded tape reciting an announcement. It was the voice of the Mayor of Bridgeport, Amy Meegan Walker.

"All werebabies and half-turned werebabies must turn themselves into City Hall to receive a ration of diapers, and a rank and mission in the werebaby pack. Any persons failing to report to City Hall by noon will be marked as non-conforming, hunted down, and diapered."

The pre-recorded message continued to repeat as it wove through the streets of the town, growing quieter in the distance.

Just then, Brittany remember that she had never texted her boyfriend Zach back.

"Zach! Damn, I'll be right back," she said as she ran back upstairs.

"Hurry up or we'll leave without you," her sisters taunted back.

"Darling, ten minutes or less," her Father admonished. "I want to see our werebaby leader as soon as possible."

"And to get some new diapers," Brandy said, excitedly mushing her mess with both of her hands.

Brittany found her phone on the ground where she had left it.

She turned the camera on and positioned herself on the ground, legs spread, and enlarged breasts popping out from underneath her crop top. Her swollen diaper, was stained yellow and brown over its entire surface, so that it was barely white anymore.

She turned the camera towards her body length mirror and she lost her breath for a moment. This was the second time ever that she had seen herself in a diaper and as used to using her diapers were to her, she was still not used to seeing her diapers reflected at her. But this feeling didn't last long, and soon she was daydreaming about everyone, even the whole nation, wearing thick diapers like her. Her breasts literally seemed to grow bigger and her diaper wetter at the thought.

"Well Zach," she said to herself as she started to take pictures and get into different sexy poses. "I would like you to pamper me… but with actual pampers," she said with a giggle.

"And lots and lots of different diapies. Please be my daddy, Zach" she whimpered as she took a last photo and sent a text saying the words she had just said aloud.

She stared back at her mirror with a distant smile written on her face.

"Darling, it's time to go," her Father said from the kitchen staircase.

"Coming Dad," Brittany said.

She got up and crinkled out of the room to join their family on their trip to submit to Liz and her growing werebaby pack of diaper slaves.


End file.
